My love
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Ma saison 3 de Revenge. Emily fait le choix de stopper sa vengeance et annule le mariage. Mais qu'elle en est la raison?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_Victoria va chez Emily pour l'annoncer qu'elle ne sera pas présente au mariage de son fils, ce qui surprend Emily mais qui ne fait aucun commentaire, Victoria s'en va laissant une Emily contrariée car elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler Aiden quand soudain elle eut des nausées et courut dans la maison pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Quand son malaise fut passé, elle se rinça la bouche et composa le numéro de son fiancé sans plus attendre, ne s'attardant pas sur son état de santé. _

« Aiden nous avons un problème. Victoria ne viendra pas au mariage ».

_ Aiden devait arriver dans quelques instants alors Emily l'attendait sagement sur son canapé toute crispée, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié de laisser la porte ouverte. Elle se leva pour ouvrir à Aiden._

« As-tu un plan pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'il entrait dans la maison.

« Non, elle vient de me l'apprendre, on est si près du but que je ne peux pas laisser tout tomber maintenant, nous n'avons pas attendu si longtemps pour renoncer aussi vite », répondit-elle anxieuse.

_ Emily se mit à tourner en rond pendant un quart d'heure, ce qui parut une éternité pour son fiancé. Puis elle s'arrêta enfin avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant celui qui se tenait debout devant elle attendant qu'elle crache enfin le fond de ses pensées. _

« J'ai trouvé, je vais demander à Conrad s'il ne peut pas m'aider, je pense qu'il saura trouver une solution pour ça. Il saura trouver les bons arguments pour faire changer d'avis à Victoria. » Dit-elle à Aiden.

« Tu penses qu'il peut le faire ? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps Emily, demain tu te maries. » Répondit-il à Emily.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que Conrad peut le faire mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ».

_Aiden était parti une heure après, Emily se retrouva seule, elle monta se coucher dans sa chambre, demain était un autre jour, le jour de la vengeance. Elle allait enfin venger son père et son amie Emily Thorne, la vraie Emily. Mais dans tous ces mensonges qui est-elle vraiment ? Emily Thorne ou Amanda Clarke ? _

_Pendant qu'elle dormait à poing fermé, Emily fit un rêve, elle se mit à rêver de son père. _

_*** __**Le rêve**_

_Dans son rêve, Emily se trouvait sur la plage, elle portait une magnifique robe noire, la petite robe noire de Chanel, cette robe l'allait à ravir, elle avait les cheveux relevés, le vent caressait délicatement sa fine peau, le doux bruit des vagues sonnaient comme une merveilleuse mélodie à ses oreilles, elle profitait de cet instant pur. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir son père devant elle, elle ne se fit pas prier qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de son père toute heureuse de le revoir même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

« Papa ! » dit-elle heureuse de le revoir.

« Ma petite-fille ! » s'enquit-il aussitôt en la serrant dans ses bras.

_Leur retrouvaille fut très réjouissante mais de courte durée. David Clarke se détacha de l'étreinte de sa fille et la regarda durement._

« Comment as-tu pu oublier tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Où sont donc tes valeurs Amanda ? » S'énerva-t-il contre sa fille.

_Amanda comprenait ce que voulait dire son père et savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison._

« Pourquoi t'es-tu détourné du chemin de l'amour et de l'honnêteté ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien enseigné ? La vengeance ne sert qu'au mal et non au bien, te venger ne me ramènera pas à la vie. Amanda comment as-tu pu salir ta vie ainsi ? Penses-tu que tu vaux mieux que ces gens que tu as tués ou torturés ? Les vies innocentes que tu auras blessé au passage, qu'en fais-tu ? Ne doivent-ils pas aussi se venger de toi alors ? Amanda ressaisis-toi, je ne t'ai pas appris la haine mais plutôt l'amour. La seule arme capable de combattre le mal c'est l'amour. C'est la seule arme au monde capable de tout vaincre, encore faut-il savoir ce qu'est le vrai amour. Sois heureuse ma fille, si tu veux me rendre justice, fais-le honnêtement sinon ne le fais pas » dit-il à sa fille avant de disparaître.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle en pleurant, « reviens papa, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi… » Dit-elle en sanglotant.

_Emily se réveilla en sursaut en ayant des sueurs froides, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais pas comme les autres. Son réveil se mit à sonner, il était six heures du matin, elle l'éteignit et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle fut pris de nausées, elle vomit dans le levier de la salle de bain et se rinça la bouche puis elle lava son visage. Elle se regardait dans la glace pendant un instant quand elle courut paniquée dans sa chambre et chercha quelque chose dans les tiroirs de sa chambre, puis elle sortit de sa commode du lit un test grossesse. _

_ Cela faisait trois minutes qu'Emily attendait, lorsqu'elle vit que le test était positif, elle s'écroula au sol dans sa salle de bain déboussolée. Elle refaisait le film dans sa tête pour savoir quand avait-elle baissé sa garde pour que pareil chose arrive. De qui était-il ? De Daniel ou Aiden ? Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Daniel alors qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule pendant un mois, elle avait fait des rapports avec Daniel sans précaution. Comment allait-elle l'expliquer à Aiden alors qu'ils devaient fuir d'ici, pour vivre loin et heureux tous les deux. Voulait-elle vraiment s'en aller avec lui ? Et Daniel ? Et leur bébé ? _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily se releva semblant avoir tranché. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla pour aller chez les Grayson. _

_Il était sept heures du matin et la maison des Grayson semblait paisible, une des servantes ouvrit la porte à Emily. Victoria descendait les escaliers quand elle vit Emily faire son apparition. _

« Emily, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si matinale ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous préparer pour votre mariage ? » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Il n'y aura pas de mariage », répondit Emily.

_ Victoria fut surprise de la réponse d'Emily, elle était abasourdie. Lorsqu'elle voulut répliquer, Daniel la coupa._

« Emily ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Fit-il à son tour surpris de voir sa future épouse en compagnie de sa mère.

« Daniel, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul s'il te plait ».

« Je vais vous laisser »_, _se hâta de dire Victoria en remontant dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi les jeunes fiancés tout seuls.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'est le bébé ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, le bébé va bien. C'est juste que… Je… Enfin… J'annule le mariage » dit-elle triste.

_Daniel ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation, Victoria écoutait ce qu'ils se disaient car elle s'était cachée quelque part en haut pour que son fils ni Emily ne l'aperçoive._

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il étonné du changement de sa fiancée.

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre Daniel et tu ne seras pas heureux avec moi tu le sais. Pas la peine de vouloir le nier je le sais, je t'ai vu, je ne veux pas te priver de cet amour. Il serait égoïste de ma part de le faire car je n'aurai pensé qu'à moi. Sara est l'amour de ta vie alors va la rejoindre, je ne te retiendrais pas. Pour ce qui du bébé, mieux vaut des parents heureux que des parents malheureux. Il y'a des enfants dont les parents sont séparés mais qui sont quand même heureux alors je pense qu'on pourra trouver des arrangements pour son bien et le nôtre. Je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas être celle qui t'aura privé de ton véritable amour. Maintenant va la rejoindre. » Dit-elle sincèrement mais pleine de regrets.

« Emily… »

« Vas-y, on en reparlera tout à l'heure, pour l'instant file. » dit-elle en poussant Daniel vers la sortie.

« Merci ».

_ Daniel s'en alla confus mais heureux. Au moment où Emily voulut s'en aller, Victoria l'interpella. _

« Pourquoi avoir renoncé à Daniel ? » questionna-t-elle surprise du comportement d'Emily.

_ Emily se retourna pour faire face à Victoria Grayson. _

« Daniel est amoureux de Sara alors si je l'aime, je devrais vouloir son bonheur alors je préfère le laisser à une autre plutôt que de le voir souffrir toute sa vie. Nous élèverons ensemble notre enfant mais Daniel sera avec une autre femme, je ne pense pas que notre enfant sera le premier à vivre ce genre de situation, même si Daniel et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, cela ne veut pas dire que notre enfant ne sera pas heureux. Au revoir Victoria, je crois que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez », répondit-elle les larmes dans les yeux.

_Emily s'en alla laissant Victoria étonnée. _

_Emily venait d'ouvrir un autre chapitre de sa vie car elle laissait sa vengeance de côté pour entamer une nouvelle vie et un heureux évènement mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de rendre justice à son père mais avec honnêteté et bravoure comme il l'aura toujours voulu._

*** Bonsoir c'est ma première fic sur cette série alors comment trouvez-vous le prologue ? Vous voulez une suite ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	2. Amnésie

_N'hésitez pas à poster de reviews. Les avis comptent surtout que ça encourage l'écrivain. _

_Merci beaucoup à Caroline et Guest de m'encourager._

Chapitre 1 : _**Amnésique**_

_Emily venait juste de sortir de la maison des Grayson, lorsqu'on entendit un coup de feu retentir. Emily fut touchée par la balle, le tireur s'enfuit alors lorsqu'il vit Emily tombée au sol, elle avait été touché à la tête, était-elle morte ? Victoria qui avait entendu le coup de feu, descendit en courant voir ce qui se passait et vit avec horreur Emily au sol. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait à l'hôpital, sauf Daniel qui était en chemin. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Daniel fit son apparition et se dirigea vers sa famille, ignorant au passage Aiden. _

« Comment va-t-elle ? » _S'enquit aussitôt Daniel en panique._

« Nous ne savons pas, nous sommes là depuis deux heures et aucun médecin ni infirmière ne nous a expliqué ce qui se passe, elle est encore en salle de réanimation » _Répondit calmement Conrad._

_Charlotte caressa le dos de son frère pour l'apaiser car Daniel était très stressé._

« Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule » _Se reprocha-t-il._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer »_, essaya Victoria de le consoler._

_ Soudain le médecin sortit de la salle de réanimation et vint à la rencontre de la famille Grayson, Jack, Nolan et Aiden, s'approchèrent du médecin pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. _

« Comment va-t-elle docteur ? » _Se hâta de demander Daniel au docteur._

« Elle va mieux, elle est tirée d'affaire. La balle a créé un impact au niveau de son cerveau, ce qui fait qu'elle est amnésique. Pour le moment elle a besoin de repos, nous ferons d'autres examens et l'enfant qu'elle porte est lui en parfaite santé, il va bien. » _Expliqua le docteur._

« Quel enfant ? » _Interrogea Aiden qui ne savait pas qu'Emily était réellement enceinte._

« Mlle Thorne est enceinte de deux mois vu les échographies faites »_Répondit le docteur._

« Je peux aller la voir ? »_Demanda impatient Daniel, qui n'avait qu'une envie voir Emily._

« Bien sûr, mais il ne faut pas la brusquer » _Conseilla le docteur à Daniel qui avait déjà pris la direction de la chambre d'Emily._

_Daniel entra dans la chambre d'Emily et la trouva endormie, elle était pâle, on dirait qu'elle était restée dans une caverne sans voir le soleil pendant des années. Daniel s'approcha lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et posa sa main sur le bord du lit. Emily saisit la main de Daniel et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cela eut le don de troubler Daniel._

« On se connaît ? » _Demanda Emily ne reconnaissant pas Daniel._

« Oui, je m'appelle Daniel »_Dit-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

« Et moi ? Qui suis-je ? »_ Interrogea-t-elle troublée de ne plus se rappeler de rien, ni même de son nom._

« Tu t'appelles Emily Thorne, tu es ma fiancée, on devait se marier aujourd'hui mais quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus et nous voici ici. Et nous allons avoir un bébé », _lui dit-il calmement en souriant._

« Mais pourquoi je ne me rappelles de rien ? Pourquoi ? Qui suis-je ? » _Hurla-t-elle en pleurant et prise de panique._

_ Daniel s'approcha d'elle en s'asseyant sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer, il la berça en fredonnant une chanson._

_Charlotte et sa mère qui étaient devant la porte de la chambre d'Emily regardaient la scène sans faire de bruit._

« Qui lui a tiré dessus ? » _Questionna Charlotte en fixant sa mère avec un regard accusateur._

« Ce n'est pas moi, pas la peine de me regarder ainsi » _Se défendit Victoria._

« Qui alors ? » _S'empressa de demander Charlotte à sa mère._

« Ça ma fille je ne le sais pas mais ce qui est sûr, ce n'est pas moi car Emily avait annulé son mariage avec Daniel »_ confessa Victoria à sa fille._

« Quoi ? » _S'étonna Charlotte de la décision qu'avait prise Emily_.

_ Pendant ce temps, Jack, Nolan et Aiden discutaient ensemble au couloir._

« Tu vas être papa, félicitation » _félicita Nolan en s'adressant à Aiden._

« Je ne suis pas le père » _Répliqua aussitôt Aiden._

_Jack et Nolan se regardaient confus, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Aiden n'était pas le père, mais de qui était-ce ? Et comment pouvait-il en être sûr ?_

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? », _demanda Jack curieux de savoir ce qui se passe._

« Je ne suis pas le père c'est tout » _tonna Aiden, qui s'en alla après laissant Jack et Nolan sans voix._

« C'est ce qui s'appelle revirement de situation » _lança Nolan amusé par la situation._

_Daniel veillait sur Emily qui s'était enfin endormie après sa petite crise de panique, Charlotte entra dans la chambre et se mit aux côtés de Daniel en observant elle aussi Emily._

« Mes félicitations frangin »_ dit sincèrement et toute joyeuse Charlotte._

« Merci ».

« Sais-tu qui en voudrait à Emily ? » _Demanda Charlotte à son frère._

« Je ne sais pas mais quand je trouverais cette personne je le lui ferai payer le double crois-moi », _annonça-t-il en colère et haineux envers la personne qui avait fait du mal à Emily._

_ Une demi-heure plus tard, Daniel reçut un message de Sara, elle lui donnait rendez-vous à la pâtisserie où ils s'étaient connus. Daniel y alla, laissant Charlotte veiller sur la mère de son enfant._

_Sara attendait Daniel assise à l'intérieur de la pâtisserie, il y rejoint un quart d'heure après._

« Salut »_, salua Daniel en s'asseyant en face de Sara._

« J'ai reçu ton message ce matin tôt alors que j'allais partir, tu devais me rejoindre mais tu n'es pas venue, je me suis demandée ce qui se passait »_, dit Sara en colère contre Daniel._

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai eu un empêchement, Emily est à l'hôpital. »_, l'informa-t-il en s'excusant._

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? »_, Questionna Sara ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emily était à l'hôpital._

« Elle s'est fait tirée dessus ce matin devant chez moi »_, lui répondit-il._

« Elle va bien ? »_, demanda-t-elle inquiète._

« Oui elle va bien, le bébé est hors de danger aussi mais je ne pourrais pas être avec toi ce soir, je dois veiller sur Emily et le bébé le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, ensuite je me consacrerai totalement à toi », _lui promit-il en prenant sa main et en la baisant._

_ Sara acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle comprenait la situation de Daniel et n'allait pas lui faire une scène de jalousie, alors elle attendrait le temps que cela prendra pour être enfin avec Daniel. _


End file.
